


Yuuri & Girl Scout Cookies

by longlosttimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Yuuri has a cookie dealer, but only vaguely, girl scout cookies, innapropriate use of Girl Scout cookies hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Yuuri receives a large box full of Girl Scout cookies from a friend in Detroit. Victor quickly learns the dangers of asking him to share.





	Yuuri & Girl Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly and haven't bothered properly editing it or anything, so hopefully there's no major mistakes. I just wanted to get it posted

"Yes! Ketty, you're my new best friend!"

 

Victor poked his head into the living room to see Yuuri excitedly going through a large package that must have just arrived. Victor couldn't see what was in the box, but Yuuri's excitement peaked his curiosity.

 

"What did you get, Love?" Victor asked as he joined Yuuri by the box. Inside there were... more boxes, in many different colors.

 

"Girl Scout Cookies! My friend Ketty sent me some from Detroit. Oh, I have to text Phichit!"

 

Victor looked over Yuuri's shoulder as he texted his (apparently former) best friend.

 

To: Phichit

[image of the package filled with cookie boxes]

Sorry Phich, Ketty's my new best friend

 

Phichit's response came almost immediately.

 

From: Phichit

That's fair

 

Victor was confused. He'd heard of Girl Scout cookies, but he doubted they deserved this kind of excitement. He would have to try one to find out.

 

"Can I try one? We can share so you don't eat too many, that many cookies isn't good for your diet."

 

The glare he got in response spoke of long nights on the couch if he dared utter such blasphemy ever again. Victor decided that he would just have to train Yuuri even harder to make up for all the extra calories and hope that he got the chance to try one in the (probably distant) future.

 

***

 

The next day at the rink Victor caught sight of Yuuri happily munching away on a cookie from a purple box during his break. Victor watched him take another from the box as Yakov came up next to him.

 

"Vitya, are you really such an irresponsible coach that you're going to let him eat an entire box of cookies during training?"

 

At that moment Mila's voice floated across the rink from where Yuuri sat.

 

"Hey, Yuuri. Those look good, can I try one?" she asked with a smile that would usually get her whatever she wanted (Victor had taught it to her so he knew it worked). The smile quickly slid off her face and was replaced with shock as Yuuri hissed at her, actually hissed, and turned away to guard his precious cookies from her. Victor couldn't help but be reminded of Gollum guarding his Precious.

 

Victor looked back at Yakov. "Yes."

 

Yakov just nodded, shocked, and returned to where Yurio was practicing his step sequence.

 

***

 

When Victor came home that night he caught Yuuri with a shortbread looking cookie halfway in his mouth as he cooked dinner, a yellow box sitting on the counter next to him.

 

As Victor entered the kitchen to greet Yuuri with a kiss (those cookies must be lemon flavored) he noticed a rainbow on one of the top shelves. Looking up he saw all the cookie boxes that Yuuri had gotten arranged in rainbow order with a large sign taped above bearing the ominous words 'Yuuri's, DO NOT TOUCH'.

 

"Are those cookies really that good?" Victor asked, pointing to the sign?

 

"Mhm," Yuuri nodded before turning to Victor with a sultry look. "Maybe if you're good I'll let you eat one off me tonight."

 

Later that night Victor had to agree that at least the mint chocolate cookie (which paired very well with Yuuri, who was now eating more out of a green box) was indeed very good.

 

***

 

The next day, after two more skaters and three hockey players had been scared off after daring to ask Yuuri for a cookie, Victor decided to call Phichit and see if he had any knowledge of Yuuri's strange cookie behavior.

 

He waited until Yuuri had left for the day before sitting on the bleachers near the rink  and making the call.

 

"Hey Victor, is everything okay?" Phichit's voice came through the speaker after the third ring.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask, what's with Yuuri and these Girl Scout cookies?"

 

"Yeah, what they hell? He nearly bit my hand off when I tried to get one earlier!" Yurio called from behind him. Victor must have missed that encounter.

 

Phichit just laughed.

 

"Sounds about right," Phichit answered after his laughter subsided. Victor switched to speaker phone when he noticed the small group that was gathering after Yurio's outburst. "Girl Scout cookies are pretty popular in the states. Yuuri discovered them the first year he moved to Detroit and he was feeling pretty homesick, they sort of became his comfort food... until he ran out. And the thing with Girl Scout cookies is that they're only really available for about one month every year, so the next year and every year after he would hoard whole cases full of them. They never lasted long, especially between competitions and school, but at least he got to eat his fill for a while." Phichit chuckled at some memory before adding, "Last year after Sochi and the Nationals I saw him buy out the entire stock from some girls who were boothing near the rink. I would have been worried about how he could afford it if he didn't save up all year for them."

 

"Boothing?" Victor saw Georgi whisper, confused by what Phichit meant, only to be met with confused shrugs from the rest of the group as Phichit continued.

 

"It was super nice of Ketty to send us some this year. How many has Yuuri eaten so far?"

 

Some? How did all those boxes qualify as some? "Three that I've noticed. He has a 'do not touch' sign above where he keeps them and I never got close enough to count how many there were originally, or now."

 

"Sounds right. I can call Ketty and see if she'd be willing to send you some of your own so Yuuri doesn't murder anyone."

 

"Yeah, do that, I want to see what's so good about these damn cookies," the ever polite Yurio demanded.

 

"Haha, I'll give her a call tomorrow." Phichit paused as if listening to someone on the other end, "I have to go now. Good luck with Yuuri."

 

"Thanks Phichit." Victor ended the call and the group dispersed, hoping that their own stash of these magical cookies would arrive soon.

 

***

 

The next day Victor caught sight of the green box when Yuuri went to take his break. Victor very quickly skated as far away as possible and resolutely focused on his own practice, the memories brought forth by those particular cookies were not rink appropriate.

 

***

 

The week progressed and the stash of rainbow boxes decreased slower than Victor had expected, despite how often Yuuri was caught with a cookie in his mouth. People at the rink had learned to avoid Yuuri whenever they saw one of the brightly colored boxes appear, and as a result no major injuries had yet occurred (Phichit had been telling him stories from previous years).

 

The truly impressive thing was that Yuuri didn't seem to be gaining any extra weight from his increased cookie consumption. Victor must be better at this coaching thing than he thought.

 

***

 

Another week passed before Victor arrived at the rink to find a large package addressed to him. He sent Yuuri ahead as he looked at the return address. It was from Ketty.

 

Victor grabbed the box and ran to Yakov's office for some scissors.

 

"Vitya, what do you think you're doing?!" Yakov yelled as Victor rifled through his desk, producing the scissors and returning to the box that he had dropped onto one of the chairs.

 

"They're here, Yakov!" Victor exclaimed, slashing open the box and revealing rows of brightly colored boxes and a note. Victor ignored the note for now and grabbed a few of the boxes before rushing back to the rink.

 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Victor yelled, holding the boxes up so everyone could see. Everyone cheered in response and a few began to come over, presumably to finally get their first taste, before Yakov cut in.

 

"Later. You can all try some later. Until then I expect everyone to be training hard." Yakov gave everyone a stern look before grabbing Victor and dragging him back to his office.

 

"Leave them here, you can put them in the break room at lunch time."

 

Victor pouted but put the cookie boxes back in the box before noticing the note again. He picked it up and read.

 

_Hi Victor (and everyone at the rink),_

_I was so happy for Yuuri when I heard that you were going to be his coach (his admiration of you was always really obvious, even to those of us who didn't really follow figure skating) and especially when I heard about your engagement (congratulations btw)._

_Yuuri called me after he received his first package of cookies asking if I could send some for you all to try, since there was no way he would be sharing any of his own. I'd already gotten two of every kind when Phichit called asking about the same thing (I hope there haven't been any injuries this year), so I added an extra box of each._

_I hope you enjoy them!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ketty_

_P.S.: I suggest keeping these away from Yuuri, if he sees them he WILL eat them. At the very least I recommend putting a sign out._

"Yakov, I need a marker and some paper."

 

***

 

By the time everyone was released for lunch there was a stampede to the break room, Georgi almost forgot to put on his skate guards in his haste, and only Yuuri had bothered to take off his skates.

 

Victor led the charge to the break room and there it was, the glorious rainbow of cookie boxes behind a large sign bearing the words

 

**_Yuuri,_ **

**_DO NOT TOUCH_ **

****

***

 

Later that night, Victor was happily chewing on what was apparently called a Samoa that he'd grabbed before leaving the rink as he cooked dinner. As he reached up to grab something from one of the top shelves he noticed Yuuri's cookie shelf and paused. It was still mostly full.

 

Abandoning dinner for the moment Victor went out to where Yuuri was playing a video game.

 

"Yuuri," Victor got his attention and after Yuuri had paused his game he continued, "How do you still have so many of those cookies? You've been eating them almost constantly for two weeks."

 

Yuuri smiled proudly. "After my first year in college I learned how to make them last. It took a while, but now I can spend up to 5 minutes on one cookie." Yuuri's proud smile turned sheepish before he added, "plus, I asked Ketty to send me some more."

 

Victor remembered Ketty mentioning Yuuri's _first_ package in her note and started laughing..

**Author's Note:**

> Yakov totally took one of each type of cookie before putting them in the break room.


End file.
